<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little More 16 Candles, A Little More Fuck Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887078">A Little More 16 Candles, A Little More Fuck Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Patrick Stump, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Peterick, Peterick Smut, Sex, Smut, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires, Van Days, biting kink, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets suspicious of his band member, maybe Pete Wentz is a vampire. Happy Halloween and Happy October to all my fobbies w vampire kink. Here’s some p0rn!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump / Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz / Patrick Stump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little More 16 Candles, A Little More Fuck Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick's theory starts here. It's hot, the van's AC broke months ago, so this is normal. Patrick glances around the van, his eyes catching Pete. He's napping, which would be normal if it was not nine am and the person sleeping was not Pete. Pete was an insomniac, and napping was out of the question for someone like Pete. Joe was listening to music and Andy was driving and no one was talking about the fact that this was the third week where Pete had slept through the whole day. </p>
<p>It might be the fact that all there is is barren roads and stale air that gets Patrick's mind wandering, or maybe his ADHD that he struggled with since he was a child...No, it was one hundred percent the fact that Pete made him watch Lost Boys twice last week, but he's thinking. Once a year Patrick has a good idea and if the band or his family was lucky, it was a good one. Patrick looks at the information he has gathered spending most of the time with Pete.</p>
<p>He's very, very pale for a bi-racial man, which is strange because Patrick has seen his childhood photos and he's not that pale. Pete also has an obsession with anything blood, vampires and horror. Which is a normal thing for the people who populate the emo subculture, and Pete being there -so called- leader, must indorse. Patrick has also caught him ordering meat as rare as he can get it at diners when the band decides to treat themselves to a meal that wasn't truck stop jerky with a side of Doritos stored in Joe's  sweat-covered hoodie. This was strange because Pete had become vegetarian not to long ago. As far as Patrick's fried, nineteen year old brain knew, raw diner steak wasn't vegetarian, but it was a way to get E Coli. Another thing Pete had that added to Patrick's thoughts was his teeth. That fucker's teeth were clean, white, large and sharp. </p>
<p>So, you're probably wondering, Patrick, what does this mean? It means that Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third is vampire.</p>
<p>Now, Patrick knows, he knows, that this is a stretch. But, come on, it makes sense. No one willingly sleeps during the day and orders raw diner meat. Well, maybe Pete...</p>
<p>It would make sense for Pete to be a vampire. The reason he has such a large Peter Pan complex, he genuinely believes he will never grow old. Vampires don’t age. He’s irritatingly sexy, another trait of vampires. He’s got that kind of sexually charged vampire spell on Patrick. Every time he opens his dumb mouth to announce he has to take a shit, Patrick’s skin heats and he just wants to lick-suck-fuck every inch of him. Okay, maybe Patrick is just horny...but as far as Patrick’s nineteen years on this earth are sure, he’s heterosexual. Maybe bisexual...or just under the spell of Pete Wentz’s vampire sex magic. </p>
<p>They arrive at the venue, and it's simple protocol to stuff as much van-trash (the trash that litters the floor) into Pete's - still very much asleep- mouth until he wakes up. Joe loses, he wakes the bassist up by dropping a full can of Bang Energy on his forehead. They enter the club for sound check, and since Joe woke up the alleged vampire, he has to carry the drum set and speakers. The show goes surprisingly well, and the band have enough money for motel rooms and a Denny's dinner. Patrick can't stop thinking about when Pete whispered the lyrics in his neck during the show, that his breath smelt like copper and sour cream and onion chips. The chips were normal, but copper...</p>
<p>Blood smelt like copper. Patrick remembers biting his tongue at the Denny’s when Pete spilled his water on his shirt, watching the water make the thin fabric stick to Pete’s chest and over his pierced nipple. The metallic taste of angry sexual arousal in the middle of diner was equivalent to the scent that lingered on Pete’s oh so pointy teeth. Patrick makes an unsuspicious bathroom break to ‘rub off’ the thoughts of Pete biting him and taking off his shirt, if you catch the drift. </p>
<p>A week later and Patrick is even more suspicious of Pete's less-than-living behavior. He's acting like a normal Pete Wentz would, he had sex with girl from MySpace and swallowed half a glow stick, don't worry. But Patrick is still suspect of his vampiral actions. Maybe, he's having a manic episode, or Joe and Pete's banter finally broke him. Or, he's in a mental hospital and the drugs are making him dream up the whole band and a vampire situation. Even that's a stretch. Patrick borrows (steals) Andy's laptop and does his research.</p>
<p>The singer is in the very back, towel rapped around his bare chest because he has the sweatiest ass on this side of Lake Erie. The lap top is propped up on his lap and he's doing enough google entires to have the software crash. Maybe Pete got a tape worm or some strange STD from one of his many scene girl hook-ups that made him want to eat raw meat and avoid garlic. Herpes could explain the bloody scent on his breath, but Patrick would be able to see and Pete definitely didn’t look like he had Herpes. Maybe the STD was in control of Pete, because everyone knows he only ever thinks with his dick. So, Patrick googles vampire std, sexually transmitted tape worms and reasons for craving raw meat. For personal reasons, Patrick will now need to be re-baptized and go to confession for what he has burned into Andy's search history. He was already on-the-fence about vagina, and now he's confirmed that Patrick has decided to convert to homosexuality. Jesus Christ. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rick, whatcha doing?" Pete asks, waking up from his normal morning nap.</p>
<p>Patrick panics. Vampires can read minds, can tape worms? Vampires can read minds, oh god...or was that werewolves? Witches?...</p>
<p>"Porn!” He blurts, making Pete smile slightly. </p>
<p>"Nice, nice. Sound off?" The bassist smirks, shiny, white teeth flashing in the Ohio sun. God, Patrick might convert to homosexuality just for Pete's teeth. Or just for Pete. Name a guy that's not Big Gay for Pete mother fucking Wentz. </p>
<p>"I watch it for the plot." Patrick says, trembling as his heart beat goes up. Vampires can hear heart beats, so Pete can probably tell he's lying. Fucking fuck. </p>
<p>"Cuz two dicks are such an admirable plot." Pete lays on his back, large-copper eyes look up at the blonde. Remember when Patrick said his ass was sweaty? Yeah, it gets worse when he's nervous. Sweating bullets, we are talking bullets. There's heat in his face, no doubt blushing. "It's cool dude, I swing both ways. As long as I'm getting laid, am I right?" First off, Pete had no reason to assume he's watching gay porn, he's not even watching it. Also, now the 'blush' is bright red and the ass sweat is Lake Erie. </p>
<p>"Yeah..." Patrick closes Andy's lap top. He's now dealing with a bisexual vampire.</p>
<p>The band arrives at a motel they get to stay at for the night, which means showers. Showers were fucking everything to Patrick because the smell of cum and weed really sticks to you. The motel looks like The Shining if it was a manga and Netflix adapted it for a shitty american re-make. There's definitely illegal sex trafficing and Patrick can smell someone cooking meth in the distance, but he just wants the free WiFi and water source that isn't also a Mountain Dew bottle that doubles as an ashtray (and probably a fleshlight). They rent two rooms, both have two twin beds. Joe rooms with Andy because the last time Pete and Joe roomed together, there was a flaming Adidas, a stripper and shorting dried hair gel. The worst part was, no one even made a noise complaint...</p>
<p>So, that meant Patrick was rooming with the tape-worm-vampire-bisexual. Pete says he wants the bed next to the window and that he wants to shower first because he's older and knows more. Pete has a lot of knowledge on rolling blunts, masturbation, angsty poetry and leading on his best friend. His best friend obviously being Patrick, who's liked him since the blonde was jail-bate. Patrick can hear Pete singing (really, truly awful) in the shower and he's hopelessly charmed. Even if Pete was a vampire or had a weird sex illness, Patrick would still be charmed by all his Wentzian ways. Stupid motherfucker and his stupid teeth. </p>
<p>Patrick makes a decision. It's an A-Plus, Men In Black kind of plan, genius at it's finest. Pete has to tell Patrick that he's got a tape worm or STD before they have sex. If he doesn't have either, and he bites Patrick during, thus turning him into a vampire then he's a vampire. It's quite simple. He'll have his answers and hopefully, he'll get laid. </p>
<p>Patrick thinks of every porno he's ever watched in high school and thinks of the best way to get Pete in bed with him. He could be a pizza delivery boy or some how attend college to become a teacher and get Pete's uneducated brain to attend on of his classes and then they have kinky, student X teacher sex....</p>
<p>Patrick is a virgin if you couldn't get that. But, losing his V card for science and proving vampires to be real was the best way to lose it. It would be the best way to make his mother the least disappointed. SCIENCE SEX!</p>
<p>Also, Pete's dick was seven inches minimum. </p>
<p>When Patrick hears the shower turn off and Pete's god-awful cover of Sum-41's In Too Deep stop, he panics. Throwing Pete's soccer duffel and making the bed, before spraying his armpits with the provided fabric softener and stripping completely. He lays on the bed like a pin up, trying so, so, so hard not to sweat. </p>
<p>Does this count as sexual assault? Patrick hopes not. The thought of ruining their friendship didn’t even cross Patrick’s mind, all of the blood from his brain has gone down south. </p>
<p>Pete's whistling as he walks out of the bathroom, and when he turns the corner to see naked Patrick holding his (surprising) erection in his hand, sprawled out on his bed. He whistles a super high octave before stopping, looking at the strawberry blonde and pale nineteen year old. </p>
<p>"Pat...I...Uh.." Pete says, looking directly at the pink and swollen elephant in the room. </p>
<p>"Fuck me like one of your scene girls." Patrick snarls like he thinks he's some kind of sex-kitten from an emo porn. Pete swallows hard, and Patrick thinks of something else he'd like to see him swallow. </p>
<p>"Patrick..I...Are you touching yourself?" Pete looks flushed, his hair silky and clean. His skin his dew-kissed with warm water, a plush and white towel right under his bartskull tattoo. He looks edible, the contrast of the white towel on his pale-caramel skin and dark ink.</p>
<p>"Yes, clearly, because you aren't doing anything about this." This being his throbbing erection between his pale hands. </p>
<p>Pete feels a surge from the pits of his stomach to his curled toes. Fuck it, he thinks, dropping his towel and going in to kiss the very naked Patrick. And it's a wonderful kiss, a kiss with years of tension finally being released in a mesh of clashing teeth and chapped lips. They kiss like old lovers that know every trick but also everything is new because it's new. It's so very, very new compared to everything they have ever had. Pete‘s hands are soft form the shower, moving over Patrick’s bare shoulder and down his back. Patrick squeaks when Pete grabs his ass, tongue parting the singer’s lips and kissing him so hard it’s like he’s looking for the Other Mother’s key from Coraline. Patrick moans softly, breath hitching and biting down on Pete’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>There's a smell of aftershave and Patrick's side burns brush up on Pete's stubble and it's oh so male. And Patrick loves it. Pete pushes the younger back on the bed, straddling his waist. </p>
<p>“Wow kid, you’re a good kisser.” Pete smirks, so smug of himself because he knows Patrick wants him to fuck him into the mattress right now right here. And he’s right, Patrick does want that. They kiss again, too lazy, sloppy, rushed and charged. </p>
<p>"Bite me." Patrick gasps, between heated kisses, his head falling back on the corse pillow case. Pete's over him, pressing kisses and sucking marks all over his neck and collar bones. "Bite me, please, bite me, Pete." Patrick's finger tips are digging into Pete's scalp, pulling at his damp and sweet smelling hair. Pete laughs, it’s a deep laugh from his chest, hands on Patrick’s hips and pushing him against the bed sheets. Patrick’s cock his red and throbbing, the head beat of him is thumping against his own stomach as Pete licks over his neck. Patrick decides he might die right here, right now, and he’s okay with that. </p>
<p>Pete responds with a Mhmm that's warm against Patrick's Adam's apple, before dragging his tongue to the side of his neck. Patrick is warm and salty and utterly amazing. Pete kisses around the left side of Patrick's neck, as in to find the perfect spot for the perfect bite. The singer is making greedy gasps and breathy moans pinned to the wooden head board of a motel, and it's the best sight Pete has ever seen. "You're really into this, huh." Pete laughs into Patrick's neck before opening his mouth and lowering his sharp fangs into the creamy-pale skin. It's not deep enough to draw blood, but deep enough to leave a mark for later. Pete adds pressure, hands pinning him down so he can’t squirm. His teeth are cold, mouth warm against Patrick’s heated and blushed skin. Patrick lays there, being bitten silly, worried he might cum prematurely right there.</p>
<p>Patrick looses it. Something switches in his brain and now he can only ever fuck Pete. They haven’t even exchanged fluids yet and his ass belongs to Pete and Pete’s only. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Just like that." Patrick gasps, his hands holing on to Pete's dyed black hair for dear life. Pete bites down again, this time harder and he licks at the bruise. </p>
<p>"I'm assuming you're a virgin." Pete says, while he's naked and on top of Patrick. (This is his favorite place for Pete to be) Patrick nods, before adding:</p>
<p> "I'm okay with you being my first." </p>
<p> Pete looks down at him with bright and sexy eyes. "I'm okay with that too. I’m gonna put you to sleep, Stump.” Pete grunts, pulling Patrick’s bottom lip in his own mouth. </p>
<p>"Fuck, please." Patrick has forgotten all about his dumb vampire science sex and now all he wants is to suck Pete off 'till his knees buckle and then bend him over. He doesn’t give a fuck if Pete’s a vampire, vampire or not he’s going to get fucked silly by a man who actually cares about him. Pete, his best friend, is about to have sex with him. </p>
<p>“First off, I’m blowing you.” Pete says, thumb moving over the swollen and needy head of Patrick’s cock. Patrick makes a hhhnnngggh sound, which is not a protest to Pete’s action. The bassist snakes between his legs, hand around the base of Patrick’s erection, looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk. “You want me to make you cum, don’t you. Stump. Want me to suck you?” Pete flicks his eyes, teeth shiny in a dim lit room. Patrick can’t function with Pete dirty talking with his hand around his cock. He can barley see straight. Then, without warning, Pete takes him into his mouth. It’s warm and hot and tight and oh my god, Patrick might either: A. Cum right now or B. Die.  </p>
<p>Pete is good at giving head, he moves his hand along with his mouth, lips plump and ears tuned to hear Patrick’s moans and praises. Patrick’s hand finds its way to Pete’s wet hair, tugging so the head of his dick hits the back of Pete’s throat. Pete grunts, pressing his hand down on his own cock. Patrick feels tight in his own skin, it’s heated and his body feels like it crawling. There’s pins and needles in both his stomach and his balls, and he knows he’s close. </p>
<p>“Pete, I’m close...” he moans, hand tugging down on Pete’s hair, Pete hums on the shaft of Patrick’s cock as a nod that he knows that Patrick is close. Then, Patrick finishes down the back of Pete’s throat. His like a slots machine winning, click, click, click. Pete watched him finish, his eyes smirking for his mouth since it’s occupied. Patrick mutters curses as he’s coming down, Pete pulling off with red, swollen lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s so hot, Patrick is evaporating. </p>
<p>“Rickster, you are amazing when you cum. Now, it’s my turn.” Pete says in a low tone, moving up to bite down on Patrick’s collar bone with no warning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pete hops off of Patrick to grab a condom from his bag. Patrick touches his neck where Pete bit him and feels a bruise and dents. It's so hot, he thinks he might drop dead. Patrick watched Pete click open the lube and throwing the condom on the sheets next to Patrick, how is a sweaty mess. Porn, please don't fail me now, he thinks. </p>
<p>"Bend over." Pete commands, pushing Patrick’s shoulders down onto the off-white motel sheets. Pete slicks his hand, Patrick assumes, he’s on all fours and can’t see what the bassist is doing. Pete kisses Patrick’s back, tells him to relax and that he won’t hurt him. Pete’s thumb circles the singers opening, testing the waters, if you will. Then, Pete slowly pushes in his ring finger. Patrick hisses, bucking his body forwards. Pete rubs small circles on Patrick’s thigh with his free hand before slowly adding another and another finger. Soon, Patrick rocking back and forth on Pete’s fingers. “You’re a natural.” Pete jokes, watching the moaning and heavy breathing mess that is Patrick at the moment.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that's so good." Patrick trembles, as the tip Pete’s middle finger massages his prosate. Patrick yelps, which Pete assumes is from pain (he's wrong) so he pulls his fingers out and slowly inches the tip of his length up with Pete's opening. </p>
<p>"Ready?" Pete asks, holding Patrick’s hips. The singer nods, and Pete fills him up. Patrick cries out, and Pete almost melts. The feeling of Pete in him, on top of him...It's everything he's wanted and more. </p>
<p>The bassist thrusts in, pushing in and out with intent until Patrick begging to be touched. So, he does that, using one hand to hold the bassist's hips and one to slowly rub on his prick. There's gasping, moaning and just overall sounds that will be on Patrick Stump's Most Embarrassing Moments when he dies, but neither of them give a single shit. Pete has his hands gripped into Patrick’s thighs, moving quickly and sloppily but almost always on charter for Patrick’s sweet spot. Pete clearly isn’t new to this, unlike Patrick. It’s alright though, Patrick’s arms get tired and he falls onto the musty mattress in an almost downward-doggy position as Pete fucks him slowly into what feels like the floor. His hands claw at the sheets, groaning every time Pete pushes in and breathing heavy when he pulls out. It’s a pattern, Patrick enjoys every part of it. </p>
<p>“Fuck...” Pete mutters under his breath, he’s not much of a moaner, more of a heavy breather and curser in bed. Patrick liked that, it was hot how he swore and mutters his name under his breath.</p>
<p>“Pete, I’m close....” Patrick’s legs are asleep and his nervous system is tired from this endless arousal he’s been going through the past twenty minutes since Pete joined in bed with him. He’s practically dizzy from arousal and how painfully hard his cock is. </p>
<p>“Baby, cum for me again.” Pete kisses his sweaty back again, pounding slowing down because Pete is too getting tired. The band has been touring and playing shows so much, they both need to sleep but having heated sex is way more important. </p>
<p>Patrick finishes first, before screaming Pete's name and whispering praises. Pete follows, making grunting and airy moans as he finishes warm and sloppy inside of the limp like a rag doll singer. </p>
<p>They lay there afterwards, naked, sweaty, covered in bruises and well-fucked. </p>
<p>"That was...amazing." Patrick says to the popcorn ceiling with water stains, Pete laying on his back next to him.</p>
<p>"Amazing." He parrots, his hair completely ruined. </p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" Patrick says, feeling stupid and suddenly very aware he's naked.</p>
<p>"Well, since you just fucked me and sucked my dick, I think you're allowed to ask questions."</p>
<p>"Are you a vampire?" Patrick feels bold, might be the sex or the pure fact he's got second-hand smokers lung from Joe.</p>
<p>Pete looking at Patrick with concerned eyes, like he's battling some strange terminal illness, not like he had just orgasmed two minutes ago. </p>
<p>"Patrick..." He looks into the pools that are his baby blue eyes. “The only thing I want to suck right now is your dick. Go get some sleep, I can do that in the morning.” </p>
<p>Patrick wants to slap him. So, Pete isn't a vampire and Patrick has just been watching too much Buffy. Noted. </p>
<p>They fall asleep in each other’s arms, warm and comfortable. Pete’s arm is over Patrick’s rib cage, Patrick’s shoulder brushes his nipple ring. For the first time in a while since tour started, Patrick felt at home. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"He asked you? He's on to us?" Joe takes a draw from his ciggarette, before looking down at Pete. It’s a crisp night, around four in the morning. The lights of the city are beautiful , honking of cars and trucks on the almost empty highway fill the almost quiet air with sound. Joe and Pete are sitting on top of the motel, having a late night or early morning smoke together.</p>
<p>"Nah. I'll tell him one day. For now, let me enjoy hot vampire-on-mortal sex." Pete blows a puff of smoke. “I don’t wanna scare him away. He let me bite him though. It was hot as fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gross dude. He’s like my brother, you know”. Joe laughs. Pete just puffs a little smoke and rolls his eyes. “Wanna grab dinner? I saw a blood bank about twenty miles from here." </p>
<p>Pete smirks, fangs and all. Joe knows he likes it fresh and fresh, unclotted blood always hits the spot after getting lucky. </p>
<p>;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and happy spooky season guys! I hope y’all stay spooky and bang lots of hot vampire twinks this year :) u can find me on tumblr at 5footpissboy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>